


Dec 1: Make a LIst

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Children of Hades December Prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Cute, December prompts, Family, Fluff, Gen, Saturnalia, Someone needs to be a Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Winter starts with a snowfall, and the need for lists as Hazel re-explains December to her anachronistic older sibling.





	Dec 1: Make a LIst

“Wake up, wake up!” Hazel yelled, shaking Lily’s arm. “It’s snowing!”

Lily rolled over with a moan into her pillow and squinted at the morning light seeping in through the window.

“What time is it?”

“Time for you to get up. Come on.”

“It’s before noon, isn’t it?”

Hazel put her hands on her hips. “First day of winter and you want to sleep it away?”

“Isn’t that what we do? Sleep away the day?”

“That’s what Nico does. Come on, Lily. You promised to look over my essay.”

Lily sat up and picked up her glasses. The square, silver frames sat nicely on her nose. “I’m coming.”

Hazel ran out of the room with a squeal of delight. Lily blinked the sleep from her eyes and pulled on yesterday’s jeans. She tugged a sweater over her head as she stepped out of her room and into the apartment’s living space.

To anyone else, the gray walls and plain white carpet would have felt boring without a pop of color in the form of flowers or wall hangings, but Lily and Hazel were daughters of Hades. They liked grays and simplicity. Hazel’s charcoal rendition of the training fields hung on the wall, tacked up next to a birthday card Nico had found with some Modern depiction of Hades having blue hair on it.

Sure enough, big fat flakes of snow fluttered past outside. Lily peered out at the streets of New Rome.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to snow,” Lily said, tucking her hands under her armpits.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

“It’s strange.” Lily turned from the window. “Where’s your essay?”

Hazel shoved three pages into Lily’s hands. “I think I did okay, but our teacher is so strict. He picks on every little detail.”

Lily assured, “I’m sure it’s fine. Go get your lunch ready while I read this.”

Lily sat down with her knees up on the couch.

Hazel buzzed about in the kitchen, spooning leftovers into a tub and making a spicy tuna salad sandwich with a cajun kick.

“You know it’s December, right?”

Lily hummed, “Is that what it is?”

“Yes. Oh, Hades, Lily. Can you at least remember what month it is?”

“You would have trouble keeping track of time too, if your entire calendar got scrapped by a couple of trumped up Roman Emperors. Remind me what’s special about December.” Lily turned to the second page.

“Okay, so we’ve got St. Nick’s Day on the sixth, and we’re putting on a play at school on the 12th. And there’s going to be a Saturnalia Concert and Feast on the 17th. Christmas is on the 25th and New Year’s Eve is the 31st.” Hazel dumped her food into a brown bag and stuffed that into her backpack. The popular Disney character called “Meg” was stamped on the outer flap.

“That’s a lot for one month. Maybe you should make me a list.”

Hazel sat down next to Lily as her older sister turned to the last page. “Well, we should both make christmas lists. It’s a tradition to give friends and family presents on the 25th. Didn’t I explain this last year?”

“I’ll get it, eventually. So, lists of what we want? Is that right?”

“Yes. You make a list and then give it to me so Nico and I can decide what to get you. And I make a list for you and Nico to look over.”

“Sounds silly.”

“What did you guys do back in the day?”

Lily opened her mouth to answer and then turned red as she remembered some of the stuff they did for the Feast of Poseidon. She quickly changed what she wanted to say. “We had a feast, sacrificed animals and got drunk mostly. The Romans stole from us to make Saturnalia.”

“Well, now we have Christmas and we buy each other stuff. Are you done reading?”

Lily nodded. “A few grammatical errors, here and here. Oh, and this phrase is incorrect. The Romans did NOT have better scribes. They were just more snooty about it.”

“You know I’ll get marked off if I say that in my essay.”

“I know.” Lily handed the papers back. “I just want you to be properly informed. Right it however you like.”

Hazel tucked the essay into her backpack and kissed Lily on the cheek. “See you at training?”

“Always. Don’t forget your Spatha this time.”

“Yes, Mom,” Hazel teased. Lily smiled.

“Well, someone needs to Mother you kids. Go on. I’ll see you later.”

Hazel ran out the door. Lily sprawled back on the couch for a few more minutes before her stomach announced it wished to be fed.

Lily poured herself a bowl of cheerios and paused at the fridge. A paper was stuck on the top half with a scrawled reminder to buy tomatoes. Lily touched the note and it flickered.

Under the illusion was a list of Hazel and Nico’s favorite snacks and a date written in big letters: Dec. 6th, Don’t Forget.


End file.
